It Gives Me Thrills To Wind You Up
by Miyurimi
Summary: Blaine has a crush on one of McKinley's resident skanks. Too bad she wont even look twice at her. A cisgirl!Klaine drabble.
1. Chapter 1

"Blaine, please stop staring at her, it's getting embarrassing."

Blaine blushed and quickly snapped her gaze back to back to a frowning Tina. "I wasn't staring," she muttered as dug out her physics book from her locker. Sam snorted.

"No, she's right Tina; she was s_wooning, _not staring. There's a difference, you know," he said, nodding in mock seriousness. Blaine just punched him lightly on the arm.

"Don't you have a football practice to attend or something?" Sam shook his head with a grin. "Some weights to lift? A girlfriend to call? _Anything _that doesn't involve being a smartass?"

"Nope, I'm completely free and willing to mercilessly tease you about your obvious bad girl kink."

"It is _not _a kink, you pervert!"

"Then it's a crush," Tina interrupted. "Seriously Blaine, what is it that's so wonderful about her anyway? Have you ever even _spoken _to her?"

Blaine glanced back at the girl in question who was talking to Quinn at the other end of the corridor. Kurt Hummel – how could Blaine even _begin _to describe Kurt Hummel? The first time Blaine had seen her was when she'd first transferred to McKinley four months ago; she'd wandered in thirty minutes late to Mrs. Miller's History class and she had taken Blaine's breath away from the moment she stepped through the door. She was tall, easily a head taller than Blaine and her leather covered legs seemed to go on for _miles. _Her long hair was dyed a bright pink and a generous collection of piercings stood out starkly against her pale, smooth skin – Blaine's stomach always clenched with desire whenever she thought about kissing those pierced lips, the cold metal of Kurt's lip ring contrasting deliciously with her soft plump lips and –

Blaine shook her head and willed herself not to blush. She was _not_ going to let her thoughts wander like that – it was bad enough that they plagued her dreams. But it was hard when Kurt, like today, chose to wear a distractingly loose fitting shirt that showed of her perfect pale arms and, God help her, _cleavage. _

"She's just… she's just so _beautiful, _Tina. And she's smart too, even if she refuses use that intelligence in her classes." She sighed. "I just feel like there's so much more to her than the piercings and the cigarettes."

Tina gave her a sympathetic smile. "Honey, I'm sorry but she would eat you alive. And besides, girls like Kurt don't look twice at people like us and you know it." Her face lit up. "What about Sebastian? She's obviously into you and she could totally help you get over this thing you have for one of McKinley's resident skanks."

Blaine sighed and pushed her glasses farther up her nose. "Maybe," she grumbled. "Now let's go before we get late for Physics."

**oOoOo**

To hell with Nelson. To hell with the entire fucking hockey team.

Blaine fumed as she stomped towards the nearest girl's bathroom, icy and sticky slush dripping down her front and a change of clothes in hand. She'd only been here a few month and the other Glee clubbers had told her that there was nothing to be done, that she would get used to it but Blaine didn't _want _to have to get used to it. It was painful and humiliating and she got slushied twice as much as everyone else because apparently there was nothing more fun to do around here than to torment the lesbian nerd.

She could feel tears of frustration gathering in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was _not _going to give those stupid assholes the satisfaction of seeing her cry. She sped up her steps and slammed open the door to the girl's bathroom only to freeze when she saw who awaited her inside.

Kurt was washing her hands by one of the sinks and looked up with a raised eyebrow as the door slammed shut behind Blaine. "Got some pent up aggression going there, don't you sweetheart?"

Blaine's heart was beating like crazy in her chest and she gulped nervously, slushie forgotten. "I, uhm…" he stuttered weakly.

_Nice, Blaine. Real clever._

Kurt threw the paper towel she'd dried her hands with in the trash and gave Blaine an amused look as she leaned against the counter. "There's no need to look so scared, love." She purred and Blaine swore her knees almost gave out. "I'd say that I don't bite but…" she trailed of, smirking as Blaine's cheeks flooded with red under the blue mess of the slushie.

"I, uhm, I was just gonna…" She gestured weakly to her ruined shirt and stained face. Kurt smiled.

"Go ahead," she said and gestured to the sinks. She smiled sweetly and batted her dark eyelashes. "I hope you don't mind me staying here though. I'm hiding from coach Sylvester and the bleachers is the first place she'll look so I have to hide out in here."

Blaine gulped. "Uh… yeah, sure. That's… No problem." She inwardly cursed herself and her sudden ineloquence and slowly approached the sinks, Kurt's gaze never leaving her. She took off her glasses that she'd hastily cleaned earlier so and began scrubbing her face with a wet paper towel.

"Do you mind if I smoke?"

Blaine looked at Kurt's reflection in the mirror. "Um, I guess not. You really shouldn't be smoking at all though."

Kurt rolled her eyes and fished out a battered pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket. "Thanks for the tip, Sandra Dee."

"My name is Blaine," Blaine frowned as she went back to cleaning off her face and neck. She had to scrub her skin until it was red and irritated but it was the only way to get rid of the sickenly sweet drink. Kurt had lit her cigarette (with a bedazzled lighter, Blaine couldn't help but notice) and was taking lazy drags while she watched Blaine work.

"Blaine," Kurt repeated languidly, rolling the name on her tongue and _wow, _Blaine really had it bad for this girlif _that _made Blaine's stomach swoop like a roller coaster.

They sat in silence after that until Blaine had cleaned off her face and had to change her shirt. She picked up her extra shirt a gestured awkwardly towards the bathroom stalls. "I—I'm just gonna go change."

Kurt took a last long drag of her cigarette before flicking it into the sink, ignoring the other girl's disapproving frown. "Modest, aren't we Sandra Dee," Kurt smirked. "Come on, we're all girls here. There's nothing you have that I don't. Well, except for a few piercings maybe but you never know – girls like you can be very surprising." She hopped off of the counter and started walking towards Blaine. "Besides, I'm not so sure that you're completely uninterested when it comes to taking your clothes off for me."

Blaine blanched, a mix of anger, embarrassment and arousal stirring inside of her. "Listen Kurt, I don't know what kind of people you're used to but I am _not—"_

Kurt threw her head back with a barking laugh. "Oh my God, _relax _sweetheart, I'm not questioning your virtue or anything. I just want you to know…" She trailed off as she came to a stop right in front of Blaine. She smirked and leaned forwards, pressing a breathless Blaine against the wall as she leaned to breathe against her ear. "… that I've seen the way you look at me."

Blaine had to fight back the urge to whimper as Kurt purred into her ear and _holy shit, _pressed up against her. She felt Kurt's hands slide up her waist and she could feel herself getting hotter and, God help her, _wetter _by the second. "And I also want you to know," she continued. "That whatever goes through that pretty little head of yours when you stare at me in class…" She pressed a soft kiss right under Blaine's ear and she could _feel _Kurt smirking against her skin. "… I'm up for it."

Blaine's heart stopped.

They stood in silence for a while, Blaine's brain struggling to catch up with _what the hell was happening _and Kurt seemingly content to trail barely there kisses down Blaine's neck.

"You taste like blueberry slushie," Kurt murmured absently before she suddenly pulled back and snatched Blaine's wrist up. She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Well Marcie, as delightful as this little run in has been I have to get going." She snatched up her tattered bag that she'd left on the counter and winked at Blaine. "Just make sure you remember my offer, love."

"But… But you've never even _looked _at me before now! You didn't even know my _name," _Blaine exclaimed as she tried to wrap her head around what the hell Kurt was thinking.

"Mmm, true," she admitted easily as she made her way towards the door. "Doesn't mean I can't come to my senses."

Blaine stared after Kurt as she disappeared out the door and slumped down to the floor the moment she was alone.

She would need some to collect herself after _that _experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. This was nothing new of course (cut her some slack, she was seventeen for Christ's sake) but ever since the incident in the girls' bathroom last week… Well, it had gotten worse.

_Way _worse.

It didn't help that Kurt was suddenly everywhere Blaine looked. Before it had only been Blaine staring pathetically at a (supposedly) oblivious Kurt from afar – now that Kurt had noticed and, well, _propositioned _her she was suddenly looking _back _at her.

Like now for example. Kurt was sitting at the lab table two rows in front of Blaine and Tina in Chemistry class. She had convinced her lab partner, a vaguely frightened looking boy with awkwardly long limbs, to do their experiment by himself and was now fiddling with her phone with a bored expression on her face. As she and Rachel waited for their chemical concoction to start boiling Blaine's gaze couldn't help but drift towards the girl in front of her. Kurt's long hair was swept back in a ponytail today, leaving her pale neck and the top of her shoulders exposed and she was wearing a skirt.

No one could _possibly _blame her for staring when Kurt was wearing a _skirt, _a black one that contrasted beautifully with her long pale legs. _Ugh, _don't even get her _started _on Kurt's legs. Or the thought of them wrapped around her… She groaned softly hen Kurt suddenly crossed her legs, causing the skirt to slip up a little and expose more of her pale thighs.

"I'm sorry?"

Blaine snapped back to reality with a blush as Tina gave her an incredulous look. "Nothing. I was just, um, clearing my throat." She said unconvincingly. "It was nothing, really."

"Okay…" Tina frowned, studying her thoughtfully for a moment before turning back to her notebook.

Blaine gave a quiet sigh of relief and glanced back up again only to freeze when she saw that Kurt was looking back at her. A slow smirk was growing on her face and she hitched her leg up higher so that even more skin was exposed. She raised an eyebrow as if to challenge her, playing absently with her lip ring and Blaine actually _whimpered._

"Blaine, what are you doing! Turn off the burner, _turn off the burner!" _

Blaine looked down at their concoction that was now well past the boiling stage. "Shit," she hissed and hastened to place the test tube in its holder.

"Sorry," she said forlornly, trying to ignore the snickers around her as Tina's wide eyes bore into her.

"What the hell was that?" she hissed. "Since when does Kurt Hummel look at you like she wants to swallow you whole? Since when does Kurt Hummel _striptease _for you!" Her voice was strained like she was trying to decide whether to sound horrified or excited but couldn't quite make up her mind.

"That was _not _a striptease!" Blaine hissed back in mortification.

"Yes it was!"

"Breathe, Tina, for God's sake!"she insisted as her friend's whispers got more frantic. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"

"You bet we will, missy!" Tina said with an intense glint in her eyes.

Blaine was woman enough to admit that she was a teeny tiny bit terrified.

* * *

"_Spill," _Tina demanded when she'd dragged Blaine off to an empty classroom and shut the door firmly behind them. "When did this happen?"

"Nothing _happened," _Blaine sighed as she leaned against one of the benches. "I was slushied last Thursday and when I went to the bathroom to clean up and change she was there. I washed up, she smoked and then…"

"… And then what?" Tina asked. Blaine blushed.

"And then she, um, backed me up against a wall and started kissing my neck. She, uh, basically told me that she knew that I liked her and if I ever wanted to… _you know, _with her she was, um… _up for it."_

Tina's eyes were so wide now that Blaine was half worried that they would pop right out of her head. _"And…?"_ she asked.

Blaine frowned. "And what?"

"_Did you sleep with her?" _Tina shrieked, making Blaine stumble off the desk to frantically cover her mouth even though no one was around to hear her. _"No, _I did _not."_

Rachel pried off her hand and gave her an incredulous look. "Why on earth not?"

… _That _was not the answer she'd been expecting.

"_Why not? _Because… because I don't know what she wants from me!"

"Seems pretty clear to me," Tina remarked with a raised eyebrow. Blaine glared at her.

"Yes, _fine. _But why me? Sure this town isn't exactly filled to the brim with out of the closet lesbians to hook up with, but I _know _that she could do better than me. And why now, anyway? She's barely even glanced at me before last week and now I'm suddenly on her radar? I just don't get it!" Blaine kicked the leg of the bench she'd been leaning against earlier, gritting her teeth. She'd have to sneak into the gym later to work out some frustration later.

Tina said nothing for a long time. Eventually she spoke up again with a cautious voice. "Look Blaine, I see where you're coming from but you're clearly over thinking this. The way I see it you have two options; either you take her up on her offer and lose your virginity to the girl you're the teeniest bit obsessed with, no strings attached." Blaine flushed lightly. "_Or, _and this is the option I would recommend, you talk to her. If her motives bother you so much then just ask her what they are. Simple as that."

Blaine sighed. "You're right. Of course you're right," she murmured as Tina wrapped her arms around her. "You're a relationship Yoda, Tina. A very pretty relationship Yoda."

Tina just snorted.

**oOoOo**

Blaine's heart was pounding as she parked her car outside the garage whose worn sign proclaimed "Hummel Tires and Lube". Since her talk with Tina she'd thought about how she'd approach Kurt – there were always people around at school, the fact that they'd even been alone last Thursday was purely coincidental and the chance of someone overhearing them (Santana always seemed to just _know _these things either way, but still) was too great. When Blaine's engine started making weird noises on her way home from school she'd initially grumbled but then she'd remembered that Finn had told her that Kurt sometimes helped out at her dad's garage, just like he did. Blaine knew that the chances of Kurt even working today weren't great and even if she was her _dad _would be there too. She gulped nervously but refused to chicken out – if Kurt wasn't there she'd just get her car checked out and if she was she'd just ask them to meet and talk some other time when her father wasn't present.

She took a deep breath, checked her face in the rear view mirror one last time (as usual the glasses and the crazy hair hadn't magically disappeared since the last time she'd looked) and got out of the car.

The little bell at the door chimed to announce the arrival of a new customer when Blaine stepped into the garage. "Be right with you!" a muffled male voice called from what was probably an office down to her right. "There are some magazines by the register, if you get bored!"

"Um… Okay!" Blaine called back weakly, passing said magazines and choosing instead to look around. Her gaze was drawn to a photograph hanging on the wall behind the register and she almost gasped when she saw who it was.

The picture showed a younger version of Kurt looking up from where she was working at the hood of a car. The girl in the picture is a far cry from the girl Blaine developed a crush on months ago – She's shorter than she is now, baby fat still clinging to her round face and her chubby cheeks are stretched around a wide smile that make her face crinkle a bit. Her hair is shorter and chestnut brown instead of pink and Blaine has to hold back a little squeal because while seventeen year old Kurt is basically sex on legs, this Kurt is possibly the _cutest_ thing Blaine has seen in her entire life. Seriously, all Blaine wanted to do was pinch her cheeks and braid her hair and make her laugh that crinkly smile that shows off her pointy teeth like in the picture.

She was distracted from her internal cooing when she heard a laugh from outside and yeah, that was definitely Kurt's laugh, the sharp and slightly superior one she'd used when she assured Blaine that she wasn't questioning her virtue last Thursday, if a little sharper this time. Blaine's mouth went dry.

_Come on, Blaine, this is why you came to this auto shop. You can't chicken out now._

She found Kurt talking to a guy with an unimpressed expression on her face. The guy looked a bit older than Kurt, a college student maybe, and from his too close for comfort stance it's obvious that he's coming on to her.

"—ook, I'm sure that you're a real catch and I'm… flattered I suppose, but you're _really _not my type."

"Are you sure?" the guy asked with an obnoxious smirk. "Just because I don't look like a model from a muscle magazine doesn't mean I can't deliver."

Kurt barked out a laugh. "You're _really _not from around here, are you?"

The guy frowned a bit. "No, my family's here visiting my uncle and cousins. Why? Just because I won't be staying permanently doesn't mean we can't take advantage of what time we have, babe." Blaine almost snorted at that one. _Honestly._

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Because if you were you'd know that I'm more interested in what your older sister has to offer than you."

The guy's jaw dropped. "I— _what!"_

"You honestly didn't see the way I eyed her when you and your family walked in? _Wow." _She glanced to the side and her eye widened when she finally saw Blaine standing in the doorway. "Your car is fixed," she said dismissively and slammed the hood closed. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some important things to discuss with someone whose propositions I'd actually appreciate."

She left the gaping boy behind to stare after them as she grabbed Blaine's arm and _dragged_ her back inside the shop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed when they were out of earshot from both the office (where Blaine supposed the douche's family were) and the backyard area. "I never bring girls here because then my dad will want to say hi and _talk_ and then he'll ask about her for _weeks _afterwards and I _can't take_ another 'you deserve someone special' speech from him."

Blaine's resolve instantly faltered. "I, um… My car started making some odd noises so I drove it here to get it checked out." She took a deep breath and continued. "Also I, uh, needed to talk to you. About last Thursday."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and smirked at her and Blaine finallylet herself really _look _at Kurt. She was wearing blue coveralls that were tied around her waist and her upper body was covered by a tight pink t-shirt that's littered with oil stains. Her hair was swept back in a messy bun and despite the broad hair band she was wearing some stray locks of hair refused to be contained and fell into her face where a smudge of oil adorned her cheek. She was _gorgeous. _"Decided to take me up on my offer, did you?"

"What?" she asked, still distracted before she snapped out of her daze with a blush. "Oh! Um, not exactly. Sort of."

"Sort of…?" Kurt asked dubiously. "If you're not interested—"

"I am!" Blaine interrupts quickly. "I mean, obviously, but— I just… Why me? Why now?"

Kurt sighed deeply. "Of course you have to overanalyze this. Should have expected it, really." She leaned against the counter covered with various tools Blaine did her best to ignore the sliver of skin on Kurt's stomach that showed when her shirt rode up. "Look, if you really need to know this then no, I didn't notice you when you first came to McKinley but in my defense we don't exactly belong to the same crowds. Anyway, when I _did _notice you I thought you were straight." Blaine let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a snort. It was very unflattering and Kurt just rolled her eyes. "_Hey, _you were always hanging around Sam and I thought they just slushied you for being in Glee club! It's not that hard to believe!"

"Right," Blaine said with an obviously indulgent voice. Kurt narrowed her eyes at her. "So what, you found out that I was gay and just decided to go for it?"

Kurt shrugged. "Pretty much. Quinn told me last week. She told me that if there was even a chance that there was a mutual attraction I should just do something about it before it was too late." She tensed up suddenly and looked almost sad for a moment. "She knows about that from experience, so…"

Blaine wanted to ask about it, but it really wasn't any of her business so she said nothing.

They both jumped when someone cleared their throat and Blaine spun around to find a robust man with a worn baseball cap looking pointedly at them.

"Smooth, dad, real smooth," Kurt groaned and Blaine's eyes widened. _This _was Kurt's dad?

"Hello there, kid," Kurt's dad said and offered his big hand to Blaine. "I'm Burt Hummel."

"Oh, um," Blaine said eloquently and shook the offered hand. "Hello sir. I'm Blaine Anderson."

Burt let go off her hand but didn't break eye contact. "I'd ask if you're here for your car or for my daughter, but I've already taken a look at your car so I suppose the question is moot."

"_Dad!" _Kurt hissed as Blaine was too busy losing all colour in her face.

Burt chuckled. "Relax kid, I'm just messing with you. I took a look at your car and it looks like it'll take a few hours to fix it. Do you have somewhere to go while you wait or do you want to borrow the extra car and pick yours up tomorrow?"

"She can wait at our house," Kurt chimed in, making Burt give her a long look and Blaine to almost choke on her own saliva. "We won't be alone so don't give me that look."

Burt sighed wearily. "Fine, I'll call when it's done and you can come pick it up. Does your parents know where you are, Blaine?"

"No, but I'll call them," Blaine answered hastily.

"See, she'll call them. Now let's go." Kurt put her hand on Blaine's shoulder and started pushing her towards the exit. "Bye dad!"

"B- Bye Mr. Hummel," Blaine called, trying resolutely to _not _think inappropriate thoughts about what she and his daughter could get up to at her house.

It wasn't working.


End file.
